Wheels for rolling along the ground or pavement by driving rod have been known for a number of years and provide substantial amusement for children. Generally, the wheels themselves simply constitute a metal rim or ring and the rod a simple elongated piece of wood which can periodically be caused to engage the outer periphery of the wheel to nudge it along in rolling engagement.
Various improved wheel and rod structures have been developed throughout the years. For example, the driving rod itself may be provided with a forked end to straddle the outer rim of the wheel to provide greater control by a user in nudging the wheel in a given direction. Also, wheels have been proposed having small central openings within which a curved portion of a driving rod may be inserted to serve as a "axle" for the wheel in rolling the same along the ground.
In spite of many improvements effected over the years, there can still exist certain disadvantages in presently available wheel and rod toys. For example, where the wheel is simply a metal rim and lying on its side, a child inadvertently stepping on the rim can cause the rim to swing upwardly so that the diametrically opposite portion bangs into his shins, causing considerable pain. From this standpoint, wheels of the metal rim type can be hazardous. Moreover, the driving rod employed can be dangerous in that the swinging about of the rod could result in inadvertently poking out a child's eye. Finally, and a particularly important consideration, is the fact that with presently available wheel and rod toys, if the wheel gets out of control, there is really no easy way for the user to capture or retrieve the wheel. As a consequence, should the wheel start to roll into the street, the user would follow the wheel with a rod attempting to guide it back onto the sidewalk. Again, a child is subject to being run over by a car under such circumstances.